<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sodden and Shivery by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989039">Sodden and Shivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Kissing, Multi, Teasing, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Wingfic, Wings, Winter, preening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka gets caught in a sudden shift of the weather, and while he's glad it held off for his trip into the field with his class, he can't wait to get out of the bitter cold of the wet snow and back home - and into his lovers' waiting care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sodden and Shivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the space 'Caught in the Rain/Snow' on <a href="https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html">my Iruka Winter Bingo board</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last of his charges safely delivered where they belonged, Iruka took to the air to recross the village, more than ready to be done and heading home himself. He couldn’t quite yet, of course, but . . . soon.</p><p>The winds were picking up, and Iruka grit his teeth as one of his feathers - already loosened by one of his rambunctious pre-genin when he’d broken up a fledgling squabble the day before - was bent sharply against the grain. He spared a moment once he landed on the Academy roof to smooth it out, tucking it halfway under its fellows in hopes it wouldn’t simply do the same again the moment he returned to the air.</p><p>Iruka let himself inside, taking the stairs at a quick clip as he mentally organised the things that had to be left here against those that he would take home to work on. Happily, most of it could wait for the next week, though he would want to have his reports for his pre-genin ready within a couple of days of the trip. Most importantly, he turned in the sheet confirming where he’d taken his class, the exact attendance record, and that each student had returned safely. The Head Teacher would need it to sign off on all of it in the morning, though Iruka himself wouldn’t need to return to the Academy until the day after.</p><p>Once he reached his classroom it was a matter of minutes to arrange the work for the coming week in his desk, locked away behind a key and several layers of traps against any enterprising students, then tuck the few things he would need tomorrow into his pack along with his own personal gear. The pre-genin had mostly used Academy gear, and Iruka left it behind his desk - he would clean it and see to its maintenance before putting it back in storage for the next class trip.</p><p>Iruka let himself out the window and promptly flinched against the cold bite of the wind stinging his face and slicing beneath his feathers. It was uncomfortable, but not enough to ground him, and he could travel faster in the air.</p><p>He almost regretted it when the sky opened up less than halfway home, freezing rain pouring down around him and fouling his sightline. Iruka gauged the weather and pressed on as his wings grew sodden and cold; it would be easier to keep them warmed up if he kept flying, at this point, but he started looking for a good place to land all the same.</p><p>He was just beginning to descend in a wide loop when the rain started to filter in with heavy, wet snow. Iruka groaned, shuddering, and dropped the last few metres to land on slick stone. He hunched his wings up, already feeling the chills settling deep along his bones as he took up a quick pace, staying at ground level. The aching chills ran through him from head to toe, but were especially piercing in his wings.</p><p>At least, he thought wryly, this weather had held off for the week he had spent outside the village walls with his class. He’d been prepared for it, of course, but it would have been <i>miserable</i> - and whatever preparations were taken, there was still some risk in exposure to this sort of weather, especially for fledglings, and especially for an extended period.</p><p>Iruka himself would just be uncomfortable. And <i>that</i> could be remedied somewhat as soon as he got home, which. . .</p><p>He sighed with relief as he came alongside the high wall enclosing the Hatake compound. Almost home.</p><p>His steps hitched as he paused, then glanced at the sky. It was still grey and wet, though it was shading into more snow than rain, thankfully, but it was quiet. No hint of storms, at least.</p><p>Iruka spread his aching wings and leapt, a couple of wingbeats bringing him not only over the wall but across the grounds. He landed sloppily on the steps up to the front door, grimacing, and shook his wings, stifling a gasp at the spike of discomfort from the harsh movement. He had already been exhausted and wingsore <i>before</i> being caught in this unpleasant downpour.</p><p>Already loosening his pack, Iruka let himself inside and let out a slow breath as warmth washed over him. He dropped his pack in the genkan by his feet, then set to shedding outer gear and shoes, wishing for a towel as his hair dripped into his face.</p><p>Iruka straightened and a dark green towel appeared in front of him. He glanced up, meeting Tenzou’s eyes, and Tenzou reached out, spreading the towel wide between his hands.</p><p>“Welcome home, darling.” Tenzou murmured as the towel closed around Iruka, and gentle hands settling beneath his wings nudged him to step up out of the genkan.</p><p>“Hello loves.” Iruka said, slouching and leaning against Kakashi behind him. Kakashi growled softly and kissed his throat, breath warm on his chill skin, and Tenzou hummed as he moved in closer as well, rubbing the towel over his chest and up to his shoulders.</p><p>“Hot bath?” Kakashi suggested, and Iruka whined at the very thought. “Mm. Thought so.” Kakashi nuzzled his ear, arms winding around him, careless of the wet and cold, to hug him tight. “I’ll see to it.”</p><p>Then Kakashi nudged him further forwards against Tenzou and was gone. Iruka grabbed a bit of the towel and scrubbed his face with it, then pushed it aside to cup Tenzou’s face and draw him into a soft, grateful kiss.</p><p>Tenzou’s arms wound around him, broad wings spreading and cupping forwards to surround Iruka as well. Iruka shivered and happily let himself be held, wings pressed close to his back.</p><p>Tenzou hummed softly again as he pulled back, manoeuvring around Iruka to dry him off and chafe some warmth back into his chilled limbs. “Come on, darling.” Tenzou urged him deeper into the house with another light kiss. Iruka was still sodden, but he was about to get in the bath anyway.</p><p>Tenzou nudged him through into the bathing room, closing the door behind him. Iruka sighed, rolling his shoulders and reaching for his hem. Kakashi, already stripped down, brushed his hands away to divest Iruka of his uniform himself. Iruka smiled slightly and let himself be fussed over, hands curling around Kakashi’s slender shoulders as he knelt to pull off Iruka’s trousers, though he hardly needed the support.</p><p>Kakashi glanced up with a playful smile, eye glinting, and Iruka laughed softly. Kakashi restrained his mischief to a single nuzzling kiss just shy of the base of Iruka’s cock, hands trailing slowly back up the length of his legs. Then he rose, hands smoothing over Iruka’s sides, and guided him towards the larger bath. “You need to warm up quickly,” he said when Iruka reflexively turned towards the shower, “just go on.”</p><p>Iruka was happy to climb straight into the bath instead, hissing at the intense heat as he lowered himself into the water, wings tense and arched. Kakashi followed with even less hesitation, giving Iruka an amused look as he settled against the far side of the bath, wings held just loose enough not to be pinned behind him, then beckoned Iruka.</p><p>Iruka went willingly, pausing only to submerge himself entirely in the deepest part of the bath first, pushing his wings out a little and then relaxing them.</p><p>When he rose again he found Kakashi’s hands held out to him, and clasped them to let himself be pulled through the water, laughing a little as he settled over Kakashi’s thighs, leaning forwards. Kakashi was already almost as hot as the water around them, and he felt good against Iruka, solid and familiar; Iruka could feel his heart beating slow and steady where they were pressed together.</p><p>Kakashi’s hands roamed his body, stroking gently and pouring water over his shoulders and wings where they weren’t submerged. Iruka sank down even more, letting his head rest against Kakashi’s shoulder - it was bony and not terribly comfortable, but Iruka was relatively used to that, and it was worth it for the comfort of being snug against his lover.</p><p>He twitched as he heard the door open, and Kakashi squeezed the nape of his neck. A minute or two later, the water rippled around them and a broader pair of hands found their way to his back. Tenzou began kneading firmly along either side of Iruka’s spine, making him moan as he went boneless, trusting Kakashi to hold him up.</p><p>“Bless your family.” Iruka said absently into Kakashi’s throat as he sank a little lower in the huge bath, wings drooping to either side, and still with plenty of room for Tenzou at his back. Kakashi laughed and Iruka shivered.</p><p>“For the baths?” Kakashi asked wryly, and Tenzou laughed when Iruka nodded, kissing the nape of his neck. “I’m glad you have priorities.”</p><p>“Definitely.” Iruka agreed, nuzzling Kakashi’s neck and grinning when he shivered, a sound catching in his throat. Iruka bit gently instead, and Kakashi’s fingers caught at his hips, squeezing tight.</p><p>“Stop teasing,” Kakashi advised, his voice lower and slightly rough, “we’re trying to warm you up and here you are being distracting.”</p><p>“And your wings need looking after.” Tenzou added with a disapproving huff, fingers combing gently between Iruka’s feathers.</p><p>“I’m sure there are other ways you could warm me up even better. . .” Iruka said, though he was honestly a little too tired for anything more than teasing to sound enticing. As the aches in his bones were washed away by the heat of the bath, his muscles relaxing, he found himself relying even more on his lovers to keep up him, yawning lazily.</p><p>“Later.” Kakashi kissed his temple, shifting with him in the water and winding an arm around his waist.</p><p>“When you can appreciate it properly.” Tenzou murmured in his ear, silky and promising, pressing against Iruka’s back, trapping him against Kakashi. Iruka’s toes curled, and Tenzou smoothed a hand over his chest, then straightened, putting a little more space between their bodies again.</p><p>Iruka sighed, but didn’t protest, moaning softly as Tenzou set to smoothing out his feathers, Kakashi’s free hand joining in the task. It felt luxurious and wonderful, just . . . lying against Kakashi as his lovers lavished attention on him.</p><p>Iruka closed his eyes, sinking into a half-doze under the steady caresses. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, but they had to nudge him awake again to get him out of the bath.</p><p>It was still hot. Honestly, bless Kakashi’s family; this house was wonderfully comfortable. Even after the distinctly unpleasant trip across the village from the Academy, Iruka struggled to remember why he had been uncertain about moving from his apartment to this sprawling old house.</p><p>“Are you hungry, darling?” Tenzou asked as he rummaged for clean towels, passing one right <i>around</i> Iruka to Kakashi, who started carefully drying Iruka’s wings.</p><p>“No, I ate with the kids just before we headed back in.” Iruka shook his head. “I <i>can</i> do that myself-” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as Tenzou dropped a smaller towel over his head, muffling his words and drying his hair. Iruka laughed and let his lovers do as they would, caught between them.</p><p>When they were all mostly dry, Tenzou lingered to clean up the bathing room and Kakashi barely lingered to see Iruka settling in beside the irori - banked to little more than glowing coals at the moment, but radiating a wonderful warmth regardless - before disappearing to the kitchen.</p><p>Iruka let the towel he had wrapped around himself slide down as he leaned in, poking up the fire and feeding it until bright tongues of flame began to rise from the bed of coals. It was good, he thought, yawning as he settled back, to be home.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice.” Tenzou squeezed his shoulder, and Iruka stretched, leaning back and watching Tenzou fold himself gracefully down to the cushions. He hadn’t bothered to dress either, and he had left his towel behind, leaving himself deliciously on display.</p><p>Tenzou gave him a curious look, head tilting to one side, and Iruka shook his head, smiling. Tenzou frowned, reaching out to Iruka, and he shook his head again, but moved closer.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Iruka asked, smoothing a hand over Tenzou’s thigh and up his stomach, grinning as he flushed. He should be used to it by now, but Iruka wasn’t going to complain; his ruddily tinted look of surprise was a little adorable.</p><p>“Well.” Tenzou cleared his throat. “What have you been doing to your wings, anyway?” he asked, smoothing a hand over the leading edge of one. “Come here and let me start fixing this.”</p><p>Iruka leaned in for a kiss, then turned his back willingly, offering his wings to his lover’s hands. “Camping with thirty pre-genin for a week, and dealing with their rough-housing between teaching lessons and keeping them all in one piece with barely any time to see to myself.” he said dryly as Tenzou’s fingers sank into his damp feathers.</p><p>A tsking noise made Iruka look up, finding Kakashi had returned, his hands full. “Cocoa?” Kakashi asked, plucking a huge blue mug off the tray he carried and holding it out.</p><p>“<i>Ooh</i>, yes.” Iruka reached eagerly for the mug. “I wondered what you were doing. Thank you.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed, smiling, and passed another mug to Tenzou before kneeling, setting the tray on the edge of the irori. “You’re welcome. May I help?”</p><p>Iruka reached out with his free hand, trailing a caress over Kakashi’s bare side and up to cup behind his neck, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. Kakashi nipped at his lip playfully, rubbing their noses together before he pulled back. Iruka cradled his mug between his hands, admiring the way the firelight played over Kakashi’s pale, lean body and shimmery silver wings.</p><p>As Kakashi tucked himself in close, his hands joining Tenzou’s in preening Iruka’s neglected wings, Iruka sighed and wished faintly that he was a little less worn out.</p><p>. . .well. Perhaps after a nap, he thought, sipping his hot cocoa and stretching his wings into his lovers’ hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>